


Two Parts Of The Same Star

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [145]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, He meets the anxious and awkward fellow nerd Virgil, It's adorable let's face it, Logan is new at school, Project Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: For the prompt: Logan and Virgil, working together on a project for an astronomy class.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [145]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Two Parts Of The Same Star

Logan lifted a hand in greeting as Virgil jogged down the corridor towards the lockers where his project partner was waiting. “Hey, sorry, had to talk to the teacher about my homework for chem. Were you waiting long?”

“No, not at all,” Logan replied, clutching his books to his chest, feeling every inch of his new kid in school status. “But you said to wait so we could arrange a time to meet for the project?” 

“Sure, sure, just give me like, three seconds, okay?” Virgil replied fiddling with the lock to stuff all his remaining school things inside. Once his bag was thoroughly and messily emptied into the locker he swung it back onto his back, clicking the locker shut and offering Logan a quick smile and a brief moment of eye contact. “So maybe we can do the star chart thing? It sounded pretty cool.”

The other boy lit up, pushing aside his instinctive concern over the treatment of Virgil’s textbooks and binders. “Oh, yes! I would like to look into constellations perhaps. I have a telescope at home we could use?” 

Virgil nodded back, his smile starting to solidify more confidently on his face. “Oh yeah that sounds cool. Maybe this weekend we could use it? It would have to be late to catch the stars properly. Why don’t you add me on insta and we can message about details?”

“Absolutely,” Logan replied, internally making a note to create an Instagram account once he got home. “That would be wonderful.”

“Well, great,” Virgil said, nodding his head again. “Anyway, I gotta run to catch the bus. But add me!” 

“I will!” Logan called after him. And he did, discovering as he flicked through Virgil’s page that they might have a few more things in common than previously thought. It was the beginning of a fantastic friendship. 

And an A grade astronomy project.

**Author's Note:**

> I realised immediately that this could have been a great HP AU prompt fill, so I'll be doing an alternate version in that setting to follow soon!


End file.
